Un Amour Inattendu
by Azukaa
Summary: Koki X Junno


**Voila donc ma première fan fiction, excusez moi si il reste quelques fautes d'orthographes :s **

**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle n'es pas fini bien sur, ceci n'est que le début ! **

**ENJOY ! **

«-espèce d'idiot ! qu'est ce qui ta prit d'aller voir Kame et de lui dire "Hey, tu savais que Jin c'était marié ? " Non mais sérieux, a quoi tu pense ?!

-Je sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul... ohhh, et puis tu peux parler toi, monsieur "ahh, et il parait que sa femme est enceinte !" hein !

-oui, bah c'est toi qui m'a mené vers le sujet, si tu n'avait pas abordé ce sujet la, ça serai pas sorti !»

Depuis le début, Koki avait du mal a supporté Junnosuke, sont côté "tête en l'air" lui taper sur les nerfs, cette bourde n'était pas la première du genre, malheureusement !

«-Ohhh et puis…»

Kamenashi entra en trombe dans la loge, il flanqua la porte violemment, s'approcha de Junnosuke et le gifla.

La gifle fut si forte que Junnosuke fit un bond d'au moins 1M ! Koki recula aussi, de peur de s'en prendre une également.

«-Plus jamais ! tu m'a entendu ? PLUS JAMAIS SA ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE JIN, C'EST COMPRIS ?

-On... On est désolé, C'est pas sa faute, tu sais comment est Junnosuke... Vraiment désolé, on recommencera plus... Désolé...»

Kamenashi reparti aussi vite qu'il fut venu, ce qui venait d'arriver choqua profondément les deux garçons, qui restèrent sans voix, depuis sa rupture avec Jin, Kamenashi était devenu très sensible, beaucoup plus que ce dont avait imaginé Koki.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure sans parler, c'est Koki qui brisa le silence le premier :

« -ça va ta joue ?

-Elle me fait un peu souffrir mais ça passera... **il se frotte la joue, devenue rouge**

– -Kamenashi était furax, je ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi !

– -Furax ? Non mais tu rigole la ! On aurai dit un fou furieux !

– -Comprend le, depuis sa rupture avec Jin, il est très sensible et puis, tu la mériter ! Si tu n'avait pas dit se que tu à dit...

– -QUOI ? Non mais t'es culottée quand même ! tu veux que je te rappel ta bourde ou ça ira ? »

Koki grogna, il savait que ce qu'il venait de se passer était en parti de sa faute, et il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Junnosuke prendre toute la faute sur lui.

« - Je te ramène ? »

Surprit, Junnosuke accepta timidement, ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la loge. Dans la voiture, aucun des deux KAT-TUN n'osa prononcé un mot, Koki déposa Junnosuke devant chez lui. Taguchi habitait un petit appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble situé dans les beaux quartiers de Tokyo, Junnosuke rentrait tellement rarement chez lui que, rare sont les personnes qui connaissent son adresse, chose plutôt appréciable pour une Idole de son envergure. Après un timide signe de tête, Koki s'en alla, laissant Junnosuke seul sur le trottoir, lui et sa joue meurtrit.

Cela faisait deux heures que Koki était devant chez Kamenashi, il faisait les 400 pas devant la porte de l'immeuble.

'' J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? Allez Koki... Vas y... non, non... aller, j'y vais !''

Il s'approcha de la sonnette, posa son doigt dessus et...

«-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? »

Koki reconnu de suite la voix de la personne derrière lui, il se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir derrière lui Nakamaru et Ueda, collé l'un a l'autre.

«-Bah, à votre avis ? Je vais voir Kame, LOGIQUE ! Et vous ?

- **ils répondirent en cœur** Bah à ton avis ? »

l'air blasé des deux garçons fit rire Koki, ils les connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient rentrer tout les trois a la Johnny's et depuis cet instant, ils sont inséparable.

«-Bon, les gars, je dois absolument parlé a Kamenashi seul a seul, c'est vraiment très important, c'est possible que vous repassez plus tard ?

-Bon... on te laisse une heure, ça te va ?

-Non mais Ueda, que sa lui aille ou pas, il a pas le choix ! On doit montrer nos textes a Kame, donc tu as une heure et pas une minute de plus !

-Une heure ? C'est plus dont j'ai besoin, Merci les gars !

-Plus dont tu à besoin hein... prend soins de lui **Nakamaru fait un clin d'oeil a Koki** rend le nous en forme !

-Bon Yuichi, tu viens ?

-oui, oui j'arrive ! »

Nakamaru fit un bisou sur la joue de Koki, en guise ''d'encouragement'' et parti si vite que Koki n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à ses allusions douteuses.

«-Bon, cette fois si, j'y vais ! »

Koki sonna...

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Kamenashi se tenais devant Koki, le dominant de toute sa hauteur**

-Euh... j'ai besoin de te parler...

-... Bon... entre. »

Kamenashi se décala doucement pour laisser entré Koki, ce dernier entra et comme a chacune de ses visites, il fut émerveillé par le luxe et la beauté de l'appartement de Kamenashi.  
Kamenashi aimais le luxe, sa salle de bain en marbre, son salon désigne ou encore sa vue sur la baie de Tokyo pouvais en témoigner.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, Koki se posa devant la cheminé où un feu crépitait, Kamenashi s'essaya devant son ami, tête baissée.


End file.
